The present invention relates to an orange-colored decorative paint without noxious substances. The paint comprises 15 to 30% by weight of an orange-colored pigment and 70 to 85% by weight of a glass frit.
Decorative paints are comprised of a colored pigment and a glass frit and are used to color porcelain, stoneware and other ceramic products. They are particularly useful for coloring tiles.
Orange-colored decorative paints are comprised in most cases of cadmium-sulfo-selenides as the color pigment and lead- and cadmium-containing glass frits. Such a glass frit may for instance be comprised of 15% by weight of PbO, 4% by weight of CdO, 10% by weight of alkali oxide, 8% by weight of Al.sub.2 O.sub.3, 48% by weight of SiO.sub.2, and 15% by weight of B.sub.2 O.sub.3. Although these decorative paints are resistant to weak acids and bases, they are nevertheless adversely affected, in part, by strong acids and bases whereby toxic lead and cadmium compounds may be released from the glaze.
Therefore, one object of the present invention was to develop an orange decorative paint without noxious substances and which is comprised of 15 to 30% by weight of an orange pigment and 70 to 85% by weight of a glass frit which does not contain toxic heavy metals.